Fantasme de jeune fille
by Watashi wa someone
Summary: ShikaTema. Humour et romance ... que dire de plus ? J'espère que vous apprécierez.


Titre : **Fantasme de jeune fille**

Auteur : Watashi wa someone

On le sait : Les personnages de Naruto, c'est pas moi qui les ait créés. Je les emprunte.

Objet : ShikaTema, mission. Humour et romance ? Ouais, à peu près.

Comm's : Pour faire plaisir à ceux qui haïssent le yaoi, je crée ceci. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! En plus, j'ai mis une en-tête ! "Génial !" vous dites-vous.

Acteurs : Kakashi, Shizune, Temari, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Gaara, Kiba, Tsume.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari n'en avait pas envie. Oh non, pas du tout. Ce n'était pas parce qu'une ninja étrangère était en vacances à Konoha pour une semaine que des gens supérieurs se devaient de lui donner des missions !

La tâche était des plus nulles. Partir à la recherche d'un chat perdu en montagne ? Et puis quoi encore ! De plus, le choix de ses coéquipiers ne la mettait pas de meilleure humeur. Kiba, ayant été choisi uniquement pour son flair et sa connaissance des chiens, était écrasé sur la chaise placée devant le bureau ensevelli de papiers importants de Tsunade. Shikamaru, l'air boudeur, regardait le cinquième Hokage en baillant.

- Qui est-ce qui va nous accompagner ? croassa-t-il.

- Hum ... Shizune, pourrais-tu m'apporter la liste ?

- Tout de suite !

Shizune sortit de la salle et revint une minute plus tard avec un livre vert. Elle le tendit à l'Hokage, qui le feuilleta rapidement.

- Voyons voir ... jusqu'à hier, Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi et Gai étaient libres. Mais aujourd'hui, Gai entraîne Lee et Tenten, Kurenai est en mission et Anko ... bref. On ne la trouve plus. Ça fait quatre jours que sa disparition demeure un mystère. Peut-être est-elle allée rejoindre Orochimaru.

Bouche ouvertes, yeux écarquillés. Un oiseau qui ne se rendait pas compte de la grave situation siffla joyeusement.

- Mais cela ne vous concerne pas, passons, ajouta-t-elle négligemment. Kakashi vous accompagnera. Rendez-vous avec vos bagages à midi à la frontière du village.

- ...

- Je compte sur vous pour réussir cette très_ importante _mission ! dit-elle en insistant sur la gravité de la chose.

Les trois ninjas approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et sortirent du bureau mal aéré. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans tout le village. Kiba avait enlevé son manteau trop chaud pour la température estivale et ses cheveux lui collaient à la nuque. Shikamaru paraissait lent et sans vie. Son visage ruisselait de sueur.

"Dégoûtant !" pensa Temari en leur décochant un regard dédaigneux.

Brusquement, le garçon lent et sans vie se retourna en bloquant la route pour s'adresser à elle et Kiba.

- Bon. Comme je suis chuunin, c'est moi que Tsunade-sama a choisi en tant que leader. C'est chiant et vous n'y pouvez rien. Il faut faire avec ! annonça-t-il, découragé.

- Même avant que tu chiales, ça ne me dérangeait pas, moi, se risqua Kiba.

- À moi non plus. Je pense qu'on peut te faire confiance, ajouta la fille de Suna no kuni.

Shikamaru sourit brièvement avant de repartir en courant vers sa maison.

- Alors on se retrouve tous à midi ! Dépêchez-vous ! cria le Nara.

C'est alors qu'ils se séparèrent tous, partant chacun de leur côté.

Après avoir marché quelques rues, Temari arriva à son hôtel. Elle prit sa clef puis monta directement dans sa chambre. Sortant un sac de voyage du placard, elle pensait à la mission et aussi à ses coéquipiers. Peut-être serait-ce une nouvelle occasion de se faire des amis ? Pas qu'elle n'en eût aucun, au contraire ; elle s'entendait bien avec presque tout le monde. Et après tout, les deux garçons n'avaient pas l'air méchants. Ça allait sûrement se passer à merveille. Une mission tranquille.

- On verra bien, murmura-t-elle autant pour elle que pour les murs et les fenêtres.

Fourrant une gourde dans une pochette du sac, elle regarda le soleil qui était presque à son plus haut point dans le ciel.

- Presque midi ! Fait chier ! lâcha-t-elle en sortant en trombe de la pièce.

Elle arriva très vite au point de rendez-vous, essouflée. Accoté à un arbre, il y avait Shikamaru. À sa gauche : personne. À droite : personne. Il semblait seul.

- Où sont Kakashi et Kiba ? lui demanda la blondinette.

- Aucune idée. Mais ils sont encore plus en retard que toi, répondit-il en l'examinant de la tête aux pieds.

Temari s'assit sur le sol en faisant la moue et lissa ses vêtements blancs. Ce garçon lui paraissait plutôt prétentieux et lâche. Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fit-il.

- Que tu arrêtes de me fixer !

- Ça vaut de même pour toi.

Elle rougit et détourna les yeux. Aucun d'eux ne parla pour les quinze minutes qui suivirent, ce qui aggrava encore plus le sentiment de malaise qui s'était installé.

- Vivement que les retardataires arrivent, hein ! dit Temari en tentant de balayer le silence gênant.

- Hum.

Il refusait de coopérer. Une heure entière s'ajouta au compteur de l'embarras.

- Ça commence à ...

- Yo, les jeunes !!!

Les deux ninjas sursautèrent. Kakashi arriva d'en haut, comme s'il était tombé du ciel. Il était en train de piquer une jasette avec les nuages ou quoi ?

- Kakashi-sensei ! Il était temps ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ? ragea Shikamaru.

- Je cherchais mon bandeau.

- J'en crois pas un mot ! continua le Nara.

- Hé ! J'ai une dizaine d'années de plus que toi, tu n'as pas à me faire la morale, sermonna le ninja copieur en ébouriffant les cheveux tirés en couette.

- Argh, grommela le chuunin, complètement dépeigné.

Celui-ci ôta son élastique et se frotta la tête vigoureusement. C'était inhabituel de voir un garçon se peigner et s'attacher les cheveux en chignon de fille.

"Ça le change, il est bien plus beau les cheveux détachés !" pensa Temari en riant.

- Arrête de rigoler ! gronda le dépeigné.

- Désolée. Bon sang, mais où est donc Kiba ? dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Quelqu'un de plus en retard que moi ? Difficile à croire. J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé, s'inquiéta Kakashi.

Comme pour confirmer son souci, Akamaru, l'éternel compagnon canin de Kiba, arriva en jappant comme un fou. Les trois ninjas se regardèrent, perplexes. Ce n'est que lorsque le chien détala comme un lapin vers le village qu'ils se mirent à sa poursuite, certains que son propriétaire était en danger.

Il les mena dans une petite course à travers les rues de terre jusqu'à la demeure des Inuzuka. L'animal gratta à la porte et elle s'ouvrit aussitôt.

- Oui ? fit Tsume, la mère du garçon en péril.

- Où est Kiba ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, il est peut-être en danger de mort ! s'alarma Temari.

- Vraiment ?! s'étonna-t-elle en les faisant entrer.

Elle les mena jusqu'à une pièce au fond d'un couloir, ne manquant pas de donner une tape sur les fesses de Kakashi pour le faire avancer plus vite.

- Kiba ? Kiba ?! cria Tsume en tambourinant sur la porte de bois avec ses gros poings.

Comme il n'y avait aucune réponse, elle ouvrit la porte puissamment et ils entrèrent tous pour voir ce qui se passait. Ce qu'il virent les fit presque tomber à la renverse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Maman ?

Kiba était assis au milieu du grand bain, complètement nu en sortant sa tête de l'eau. Heureusement que l'eau était opaque, parce que certains des spectateurs se seraient évanouis d'embarras. Lorsqu'il les vit, il hurla comme si on lui avait planté un kunai dans la tête.

- NE REGARDEZ PAS ! ALLEZ-VOUS EN ! DEHORS, SORTEZ !!!

Sa mère claqua la porte, gênée. Ils se regardèrent tous, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Kiba serait en danger pendant qu'il se lavait.

- Euh, dis Kiba ... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Shikamaru.

- J'me lave, c'est évident, fit la voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Mais ... la mission ? Tu l'as oubliée ?

- Non. J'ai juste pas envie de la faire, fit Kiba en se savonnant un bras.

- Voyons Kiba, le raisonna Kakashi. Tu ne peux pas désobéir à l'Hokage, tu te dois de faire ce qu'elle te demande.

- J'ai dit non ! geignit le garçon de manière puérile.

Kakashi haussa un sourcil en regardant Shikamaru.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? chuchota le Nara.

- Aucune idée. Laissons-le se laver. Si être propre compte plus pour lui que de sauver un chat, c'est son problème ! déclara le ninja copieur.

Temari pouffa de rire. Trouver un chat ou se laver ? La comparaison ne se faisait pas, c'était du même calibre !

- On n'a qu'à y aller tous les trois. C'est juste un chat, après tout, dit la blonde.

- Bien dit. En route !

Ils sortirent de la maison, laissant Kiba dans la salle de bain avec son canard et Tsume dans la cuisine avec son couteau et sa laitue. Ils marchèrent en direction de la forêt pour se rendre à la fameuse montagne où cet idiot de chat était allé se cacher.

"Une promenade, rien de bien palpitant." pensait Shikamaru.

"C'est ennuyant à mourir !" se disait Temari.

"Je me demande si le chat est roux ..." songeait Kakashi en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Kakashi-sensei, pourquoi doit-on trouver un chat ? Ça me paraît un peu ridicule, demanda Shikamaru.

- Oh, il appartient à une dame très riche. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'on retrouve son matou.

Une pluie d'argent apparut dans les yeux des deux ninjas qui l'écoutaient.

Ils marchèrent d'inombrables heures. Kakashi utilisait son sharingan pour détecter les mouvements des animaux, cherchant ceux qui pourraient appartenir à un chat tandis que Temari et Shikamaru se contentaient de regarder attentivement dans les arbres, dans l'herbe et derrière les rochers. Les heures de recherches inutiles s'accumulaient. Ils en avaient marre de chercher. Et le soleil, lui aussi, en avait marre de les éclairer. Il décida de se coucher, les plongeant ainsi dans les ténèbres. Kakashi sortit la tente.

- Bon, les jeunes ! On ne peut plus vraiment continuer. Je propose qu'on dorme à côté du gros arbre là-bas.

Il pointa un immense camphrier.

- Allez !

Kakashi ronflait très fort. Shikamaru prenait beaucoup de place. Par conséquent, Temari n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil. Elle grommelait intérieurement, tentant de penser à autre chose qu'aux grillons qui chantaient trop fort au-dehors, à la température glaciale, à ses cheveux qui ne devaient pas être très propres, à Kiba dans son bain, au confort de son hôtel, à Shikamaru, qu'elle ne trouvait finalement pas si laid que ça ... un garçon qui dort, c'est plutôt mignon, non ? De plus, comme il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de petit ami, la compagnie d'un homme à ses côtés lui manquait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Temari ?

Elle sursauta. Inconsciemment, elle s'était approché de Shikamaru. Un peu trop près. Elle s'éloigna.

- T'as pas l'air bien. Ça va ?

- Oui, excuse moi.

- Tu pouvais rester à côté de moi. Il fait un froid glacial et on a besoin de chaleur humaine, fit Shikamaru en tapotant une petite place libre.

Temari se colla à lui, s'affichant un air incertain. Mais au fond, ça lui faisait plaisir. Peut-être que Kakashi était en train de geler sur place, lui aussi. Oh ! Sûrement, puisqu'il n'était plus là. Il était donc sorti dehors sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive ?

- Où est Kakashi ? demanda Temari.

- Ah, tiens ! Aucune idée. Il devait avoir envie de bavarder avec un rocher, fit Shikamaru en riant.

Elle l'imita et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle allait tomber dans les bras de Morphée lorsqu'elle sentit un regard braqué sur elle. Elle ouvrit un oeil.

- Tu es plutôt jolie quand tu dors, commenta le Nara.

- Euh ... merci.

Quoi ? Elle était laide quand elle était éveillée ?

- Enfin, tout le temps, ajouta-t-il, gêné.

C'était mieux. Et très gentil. Est-ce qu'il était en train de flirter avec elle ? Il approcha son visage du sien.

" Oh là ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?!" s'affola mentalement la jeune fille.

" Laisse-toi faire, s'il te plaît ..."

Comme si de rien n'était, il embarqua sur elle, en prenant soin de ne pas être trop brusque ni trop vulgaire. Malgré son attention, il effleura ses seins puis se mordit les lèvres. Temari le regardait, appréhensive. Puis leurs lèvres se touchèrent, comme une scène prévue pour un scénario de film romantique. Temari saisit ses larges épaules pour l'attirer contre elle. Au même moment, Shikamaru avait plongé une main dans ses cheveux blonds pendant que l'autre s'était posé sur ses hanches. Plus les mains se promenaient, plus le baiser s'approfondissait. Les dents de l'un mordaient les lèvres de l'autre pour qu'ensuite la langue de l'autre lèche les douces lèvres qui s'offraient à elle. Leurs langues finirent par se toucher, puis s'entortiller l'une sur l'autre. La main de Shikamaru en profita pour plonger dans la jupe de la belle blonde. Frissonnant et haletant, elle détacha les cheveux de son ami. Alors que le baiser devenait de plus en plus mouillé et osé, Gaara vint tout gâcher.

- Temari, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Temari se redressa et ouvrit les yeux, paniquée. Elle avait une main dans sa jupe et l'autre sur sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qui se passait, elle cria.

- GAARA, VA-T-EN ! HORS DE MA CHAMBRE !

Elle claqua la porte. Comme si c'était de ses affaires, à lui ! Et il avait tout gâché ! Elle faisait un si beau rêve, mettant en scène l'être qui hantait toujours ses pensées depuis si longtemps. Si seulement ce rêve était réel ...

- Ha, Shikamaru ! murmura-t-elle en s'étendant sur son lit.

**FiN**


End file.
